The competition for Naru's love
by Burnserker
Summary: Keitaro takes Naru on a date but when he hears her sleep talking he hears he talking about another guy she loves. Keitaro then has to compete with him for the love of Naru.
1. Is it love?

"Hey um Naru." said Keitaro.

"Ya?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you, um, maybe wanted to um go on a date to the amusement park?" He said nervously. As he asked though he nervously tripped and his face fell right into Naru's chest.

"You pervert" Naru yelled and she hit him on the face with one of her famous "Naru punches". 'God why do I always act so stupid when around him? Why can't I just tell him how I truly feel for him?' she thought to herself.

Later that night at dinner everyone was ready except for Naru. "I wonder where Naru is?" asked Shinobu.

Naru then came waltzing into the room. "Hey Keitaro you said we were going on a date tonight didn't you? But as I can see your not dressed (for he was still wearing an apron from cooking dinner) so I guess were not going." she said.

Within a nano-second he tore off his apron, grabbed her by the arm and ran outside with her into the van and off they were to the amusement park. "Well that was odd." said Kitsune. "Now who's going to finish cooking dinner?"

"Well here we are" Keitaro said to Naru as they stood under a roller coaster.

"Come on let's go on the one!" Naru said as she pulled him onto a roller coaster.

'I wonder why she's acting so nervous' he thought to himself. Once the ride was over Keitaro said "Hey Naru, close your eyes. I want to take you on this one really fun ride."

"Um okay… I guess so." Naru closed her eyes and in a minute or so it seemed as though she had just stepped onto a boat of some sort. 'I wonder what he's doing?' she though.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Keitaro said. As Naru opened her eye's she immediately noticed that she was on one of those lovers rides. Everywhere the were neon hearts and star on the top of the dark cave. They sat in a swan boat whose eyes glowed a bright yellow, and the inside of the boat was padded as though a bed. "I wanted to give you this." he said as he pulled out a silver necklace with a cross on it out of his pocket.

"I… I um love it Keitaro" said Naru.

"Really? Cause I didn't think you liked it, and well I was silver" he said nervously. Naru then went in for a kiss. As their lips touched Keitaro acted extremely stupidly and made the boat capsize and sink. "Oh crap. I'm sorry Naru." he suddenly starred at her shirt. It was white.

"You pervert" she yelled. This time though she didn't hit him. Keitaro grabbed her arm and the swam onto an edge at the side of the tunnel.

"Let's dry off here." Keitaro suggested.

As he pulled off his shirt to let it dry Naru said "Keitaro. I just wanted to say um…" Naru look away " I love you." She then kissed him.

"Woah." he said. He then kissed he back. Keitaro put his shirt back on. "We better get going." They then headed out the exit and left the park.

"Hey welcome back!" said Kitsune and the two came back into the house "How was the night out?"

The two just ignored her and headed off into their rooms. When Keitaro went into his room he noticed that his room was destroyed. Knowing that no one would tell him what had happened he didn't even bother to ask anyone. "Hey Naru my room got destroyed and um I was wondering if um, I could maybe, um, sleep in you room?" he asked. When he did though Naru was already asleep. He went back into his room, grabbed his stuff and moved into her room. Just before he went to sleep he heard Naru say to herself in her sleep 'Oh Konaru. I love you'. 'Agh who could this guy be' he thought to himself 'I guess she doesn't love me'.

Find out in chapter two if Naru really does love Keitaro, and who this Konaru guy is and if Naru loves him instead.

PS: I'm making a chapter two and It will be out on January 7, 2005. Also If you would like to write a chapter for me then please email me at 


	2. Keitaro Met's Konaru

"Morning Naru" said Keitaro "Hey could I ask you something…" just before he finished his sentence Naru hit him in the stomach. "Never mind." he said. Later at breakfast ,everyone had eaten, he sat down at the other end of the table from Naru. "Naru, who's Konaru?"

"Oh he's um…" right before she could answer a stranger walked into the room. "Hey Konaru. Keitaro this is Konaru." she said as she point to him. He had short black hair. He was wearing a blue Volcom sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and one of those yellow "Live strong" bands that everyone seems to have.

"Hey Naru." Konaru said. Naru then stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Keitaro, do you want to come with Konaru and I to the mall today?" Naru said.

"Um sure" he said. 'Ha this is the perfect opportunity to find out who this Konaru guy is. Hopefully they aren't already going out though. That will completely ruin my chances with Naru. But if they are though (Keitaro suddenly had devil horns come out of his head)' he thought to himself.

The next he knew they were already in at the mall, and the competition for Naru's love had begun.

Chapter 3 will come out within a few days.

PS. If you would like to write a chapter then please email me at . Also I know this chapter wasn't very long but trust me the next will be longer.


End file.
